


Lost Cause? I Think Not.

by fireflystiles (cuddlehazz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, But then Scott is a good friend, College, Cryptic Deaton, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Nightmares, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, SO MUCH SARCASM, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric, Swearing, Takes place after season 5, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/fireflystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough was enough. Apparently Stiles has a spark, whatever the hell that means, but every time he asks about it Deaton shoots him down or gives him a round about answer that leaves Stiles with even more questions. After everything he has been through Stiles knows that the supernatural will keep coming to Beacon Hills. He has learned many things over the years of being a human in a supernatural shit storm.</p><p>or Stiles decides to find someone to teach him how to use his Spark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause? I Think Not.

Enough was enough. Apparently, Stiles has a spark, whatever the hell that means, but every time he asks about it Deaton shoots him down or gives him a half-assed round about answer that leaves Stiles with even more questions. After everything he has been through Stiles knows that this supernatural shit will keep coming. He has learned many things over the years of being a human in a supernatural shit storm.

The Kanima and being beaten to hell by Gerard taught him how breakable he truly is, how utterly human he is. Stiles learned how easily he can fall to the supernatural. Holding Derek up in the pool for two hours showed Stiles he has strength too and that he's loyal. But most of all it showed Derek that Stiles was worthy of Derek’s trust; for the first time in who knows how long, Derek could trust someone. Stiles did so many things he never thought he could do or would ever have to do. His world flipped upside down, spun around, and ultimately crashed. It was like walking through the wardrobe to Narnia, a really fucked up version of Narnia that continually gets worse.

An Alpha Pack, of course, that was a thing and of course, it came to Beacon Hills and decided to fracture his world further. The Darach’s need for sacrifices turned out to be the last pin holding him together. So Mr. Harris sucked but he didn’t actually deserve to die just you know never teach again, not die. Once Stiles’ dad and Melissa were taken, everything was too much. The last pin holding him together was pulled and Stiles shattered. His dad is all he has left. Melissa is a second mom to him. He could not lose them so he sacrificed himself. Now he has to deal with the consequences. Not long before that he almost lost his pack, his brother. Stiles was never good at losing people.

Stiles was shattered, but the void at least kept the pieces in one place. The Nogitsune ruined him mentally. The fox reformed him out of the pieces and shaped him into something unrecognizable. That's what he got for saving his father. How nice. The Nogitsune showed him what power and control really felt like for the first time in his life. The price of that power and control turned out to be more than he could handle.

He paid for it in the loss of his new found family, his _pack_.

Allison.

Aiden.

Not to mention everyone before them. Lydia worries about him. Scott never knew how to help. The whole pack worries about him, wondering if it really is Stiles long after the fact. He wakes up from nightmares and has to count his figures so many times his vision blurs. Sleep becomes a daydream. Stiles’ body temperature never really returned to normal. He’s always cold. The memories of the Nogitsune are still triggered even by the simplest of things like crossbows. Panic attacks are awesome. He wants control again. His father still looks at Stiles like he doesn’t even recognize his own son. It hurts. Stiles hurts a lot. Maybe the pain isn’t so bad, he’s kind of getting used to the pain. Stiles thinks he understands Derek a little better.

Lydia goes through hell yet she seems to still have control. Stiles wishes he could be like that. Stiles and Lydia are best friends now and he finds that being best friends was what he always needed from her. Assassins are fun, predictable, they try to assassinate you, easy. The problem is how they try to kill you. There are plenty of options for that. Stiles found it heartbreaking to watch a de-aged Derek learn that his family is gone and has been for a long time. Kate is just buckets of crazy and bone men are great too. Stiles can add Berserkers to the list of shit even he could have never come up with. Peter just fucks everything up, per usual. Not to mention that addition of Liam. Stiles feels as though he was pushed out of Scott’s life. Scott has Kira, Liam, Mason, Lydia. Stiles can’t see where he fits, not anymore, maybe not ever. Derek leaves. A lot of people leave Stiles, one way or another.

The Dread Doctors proved that the world is even more fucked up than he thought how ironic. Theo broke apart one of the few things holding Stiles together. Then, Stiles killed Donavan. Just when he thought he couldn’t lose any other part of himself, he kills someone. The void he was in disappeared. Nothing was holding him together anymore. Piece by piece Stiles is losing himself. He killed another person. He _killed_ someone. He will never get that sliver innocence back no matter how many people he saves. Now there are even more betas for Scott to care for. Mason can research so Stiles really doesn’t need to be around.

Stiles is just pieces of his former self. His mother was the first crack. He grew up too fast, taking care of his father. He harbored a deep crush on Lydia for so long and they became best friends but he no longer wanted her the way he had before. The Nogitsune shredded him. Scott took over the pack with his own betas and no real place for Stiles. Then he killed someone. How much can one human take?

Piece by piece Stiles fell apart and he has had enough. Stiles wants to learn how to defend himself and protect his pack. He wants those pieces of himself to form something he can be proud of. He’s not just a human. He is a Spark.

\--

After graduation, the pack stops hanging out. Lydia is going to a prestigious college, rightly so. Scott, with the help of Deaton, got into a college close to Beacon Hills where he can commute but still work towards being a veterinarian. Scott can stay and protect Beacon Hills and be with his pack and his beta’s like Liam, Hayden, and Mason, who are still in High School. Malia is going to stay around Beacon Hills as far as Stiles knows; they don’t talk much anymore.

Scott focuses most on the betas, training them, really making a pack. Lydia leaves and starts college early because, well she’s Lydia and nothing will stop her from achieving all she can.

Stiles is left with a pack, but also very alone.

Stiles starts missing pack meetings because nothing is going wrong for once in Beacon Hills and he finds that he really isn’t needed around. Sure here or there a rogue Omega enters the territory but that is manageable compared to all the other shit they have been through. Without the need for research, because Omegas are pretty basic in comparison, Stiles’ presence seems irrelevant among the wolves.

Stiles is pushed out of the pack. But more so, Stiles _lets_ himself be pushed out.

He decides to take college courses online. Online courses can happen anywhere there is a laptop and Wi-Fi, how convenient.

Stiles started doing his own research on Sparks and people who could help him more than Deaton was willing to. Stiles contacted quite a few people and some replied that they would like to meet him and possibly become his mentor.

Stiles left Beacon Hills. He told his dad everything and he texted Lydia about it. That was it. It had been weeks since he saw the rest of the pack being Scott was training all of them. Stiles left.

\--

It took eighteen days for Scott to call and ask where he was. Stiles told Scott he left Beacon Hills to learn more about this so called Spark and that he will try to keep in contact. Before Scott could say anything back Stiles ended the call and turned off his phone.

\--

The first person Stiles met flat out told him to get off their land or he would end up dead before Stiles stepped for on the porch.

The next stop, some podunk town in Arkansas, goes a little better. The woman, Carla, meets him as he pulls up. The first thing Stiles notices about Carla is her resemblance to his mother except for the claw marks across her face blinding one of her eyes.

“I’m sorry to say but I no longer practice magic or rather I can’t,” Carla sullenly tells him as she gestures to her face. “My magic was forcefully taken.”

Stiles was about to get back into the Jeep when she said, “I have a ton of books and no use for them. You want them? They have my notes and are quite detailed.”

“That’s awesome. Are they specific to Sparks?”

“Well, there are different kinds of Sparks. The notes are specific to me, but have general information too.”

“Of course.” Stiles sarcastically says. Stiles can’t catch a break, multiple types of Sparks, of fucking course.

“Come in I can at least give you some information,” Carla says when she sees Stiles frustration waving Stiles into the house. She tells him to take a seat. She comes back with tea.

“Magic is a Spark. So every magical creature has a Spark but they are molded differently.”

“So a werewolf has a Spark?”

“Yes. All magic is a Spark-”

“But what mold do I fit then?” Stiles interrupts completely confused.

“Well, that’s the thing. You were born with a Spark of magic. Over time, the Spark was molded by your experiences. Some can develop elemental magic, or rely on runes, or have the Sight. All of which are described in the books.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t answer what I am.”

“Well I can’t be sure but I think you are a True Spark.”

“Wait like a True Alpha?”

“No. True Alphas get their power from being worthy of it, willing themselves, being a moral compass and all. Willingness is a large part of being a True Spark though. A True Spark can do anything they believe they can. If you believe it will rain in the next five minutes, it will well with some serious training.”

“So I have to believe in myself and I can do whatever the heck I want?”

“All magic comes with a price, mostly fatigue some vomiting, maybe even blood, but stronger magic can lead to much worse things.”

“Fantastic. That’s not ominous or anything.”

“It helps if you have an anchor-”

“Like a werewolf has to keep control,” Stiles breaks in immediately.

“Precisely.” Carla gives him a fond smile noting how quick he picks things up.

Carla helps Stiles load all of the books and a few other things into the Jeep.

“Good luck kid, don’t tell anyone what you are, there are a lot of people who love to strip Sparks of their magic and a True Spark, well just don’t tell anyone. Also, you might what to get a journal there are some spells to modify it so only you can read it and to have unlimited pages.”

“Thank you for all your help, this is more than I hoped to get,” Stiles says as he bids Carla farewell.

\--

Stiles contacts a few other people and meets with them; although, they help about as much as Deaton did, no not at all. One woman refuses to open her door when she sees him. He gets shot at on another visit. All the while he reads the books Carla gave him. Finally, he meets someone who will actually teach him, even if it is just the basics.

Jem, a well-built Wyoming farmer completely covered in runes, offers to give him a standard magic test to find out what his Spark is, what he can do, and what Stiles needs to work on. It’s a start.

Jem talks a lot. Like he just talks and talks, and this is coming from Stiles who is acutely aware of how much he talks. Here Stiles thought he wanted explanations for things but damn not this long. Jem offers Stiles a room in his farm house.

“This isn’t free of charge, you know, kid,” Jem tells Stiles as he sits on the porch swing.

“How can I pay you?” Stiles asks because he really doesn’t have that much money.

“How about while you’re here you help out on the farm?” Stiles agrees, there are worse methods of payment. Turns out farm work is just that work and Stiles is in the best shape of his life even counting all the running for his life he has done in the last few years.

Stiles flies through the tests. Lighting a candle; cake walk. Changing the direction of the wind; easy breezy. Carla did him a solid with the whole tip on belief. Stiles didn’t believe in himself, that was too much. He was far too scared of what he could do, what he has done already. Stiles did believe in magic, he had to after everything he has seen. He believed he could help. Magic was starting to pull the pieces together. Stiles had something to hold him together. All Stiles wanted to do was to protect his pack, to never cause them harm again. He wanted to be whole again.

He stays with Jem; practicing, learning control, and doing his classes. Scott constantly called and texted him but he rarely answered other than a quick text saying he was okay. At a few stops on his travels, he sent his dad, Scott, and Lydia postcards with the stupidest pictures he could find on them. Stiles figured that he would never be back to those places, leaving immediately after he sent them, so it was safe to give his location. Stiles finally answered Scott’s calls.

“Stiles where are you? Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Scott rushes out immediately like he’s afraid Stiles will hang up before he gets to say anything.

Stiles can’t help but smile at this, it’s just so Scott. “I got tired of not doing anything about my Spark so I took off to find some help.”

“Deaton would help you, come home.”

“No Scott, it’s been years and Deaton wasn’t helping me. I’m not ready to come home. Dad knows I’m okay and I keep in touch with Lydia. I’m fine.”

“Did I do this?”

“Scott not everything is about you, I needed to do this for myself, okay?” Stiles runs his hand through his admittedly longer hair trying not to yell at Scott. None of this is Scott’s fault.

“Okay, but promise me some things?”

Stiles smiles knowing where this is going, he totally has Scott on his side. “Depends.”

“Please answer my calls and texts.”

“Done.” That one was relatively simple to agree to for Stiles.

“Promise me you won’t get hurt.”

Well, that’s less simple seeing as he set himself on fire not even two hours ago, on accident of course but still, control, not so good. “I’ll try Scott.” Trouble seems to find Stiles whether Stiles wants it to or not, so.

“I guess that the best I’m going to get.” Scott pauses and then takes a deep breath. “So I might have done something.”

“Are you okay? Is the pack okay?”

“Um nothing like that just um I was worried about you, you know? I didn’t know where you were and Danny couldn’t track you so I --”

“What did you do?” Stiles interjects. Danny? Stiles didn’t even know Scott kept in contact with him.

“IcalledDerekandtoldhimyouleftandthatIdidn’tknowwhereyoywere” Scott let out in one speedy jumble.

“WHAT?” Stiles said not believing what he thought he heard in the jumbled mess that came out of Scott’s mouth. All he picked up was Derek but that can’t be right. Why would Scott call Derek? That’s another person Stiles didn’t know Scott kept in contact with. Huh.

“I called Derek and told him you left and that I didn’t know where you were,” Scott says then added, “or how to find you.”

“Why would you think he would care if I left he’s a pro at it himself,” Stiles responds bitterly.

“Dude seriously. The guy is like in love with you in his own way that is, you know, for Derek.”

“Dude, just no. Derek doesn’t care about me.”

“Well, considering he has been looking for you for the last month or so I’d say otherwise.”

“Month!” Stiles nearly shouts at the phone. Stiles couldn’t believe that. Derek hates him. Why the hell would Derek care?

“Well, he must not be very good at it then,” Stiles responds trying to sound like he doesn’t care. Totally nonchalant. Not freaking out that the man Stiles loves has been looking for him. Pssh big deal. Stiles might be starting to hyperventilate.

“He called and said that a woman named,” Scott paused for a second, “Carla! That was her name. She was evasive on information.”

“He didn’t hurt her did he?” Stiles asked suddenly protective, he liked Carla.

“What? No. Of course not, she just said you were there and she didn’t know where you went.”

“She wasn’t lying she had no clue to where I was going.” Stiles paused thinking. “Well tell Derek he can stop looking for me, I’m fine.”

“Stiles, please, I would feel a lot better if someone was with you.”

“Someone is with me.”

“Someone you know dude. Someone I know. Someone who can protect you.”

Did Stiles actually know Derek? Was that really the best option? No, the best option was for Stiles to just stay on his own and he says that to Scott, “I really don’t need a guard dog hanging around me. I’m here to learn how to protect myself. That’s kinda the point.”

“Please?”

“No Scott, Derek hates me. I’m doing fine on my own, okay.” Stiles needs to get out of this conversation. “Listen, Scott, I know you want me protected, but I’m here to learn how to protect myself. I love you brother, but I’m okay.” Before Scott could answer Stiles said, “I need to go.” So that was the end of that conversation. Stiles has to worry about Derek showing up out of nowhere. Great. At least he has a heads up now. Oh look here comes a panic attack.

\--

Stiles ended up staying with Jem for a few weeks. He finished his first semester of classes and started his second semester. Stiles' power and quick learning blew Jem away. The training was going as well as expected considering with Stiles' brain. Stiles noticed the more he used his magic the more focused he was, the less his fidgeted, the less medication he needed. It did not, however; stop the nightmares, the worry, the guilt. Those were all crystal clear and would completely throw off his control when he thought about well a lot of things.

One day he was at the lake on Jem’s property trying to manipulate the water, which was one of the skills of the standard test, when a kelpie attacked him. Stiles read about kelpies, of course, he did, but he didn’t have anything to kill it with and he had no experience with using his magic to actually battle someone. So Stiles ran. However, the kelpie was right behind him galloping after him faster than Stiles could run.

The kelpie pommeled Stiles where they struggled but the kelpie ended up taking a chunk out of his left side right below his rib cage. Before the kelpie could do anything else a black wolf burst through the bushes and tackled the kelpie effectively getting it away from Stiles who was having trouble focusing, pain and blood loss can do that.

Everything was silent Stiles noticed. Stiles looked over to the wolf fighting the kelpie in time to see the wolf bite into the kelpie killing it. The wolf looked over at him as Stiles breathing picked up. The wolf came over to him and shifted.

Derek.

“You told Scott you were doing fine.” That’s all Derek has to say. As eloquent as ever that Derek. Stiles must have lost a lot of blood.

“Shut up, Sourwolf. How’d you fin’ me? Wait! Youcn’ control your full shift! Holy it!” Stiles vision was going and he kind of felt like he was going to vomit. Awesome. His speech was top noch, slurred like he was completely smashed. 

Stiles takes a few breaths and tried to focus, “lat’r. Thin’ I’m dying. House fin’ Jem,” was all Stiles could manage before he passed out.

“Stiles? Stiles! Wake up! Stay with me.” Derek frantically picked Stiles up and ran.

Derek ran to the house where a man was standing on the porch with a shot gun. Derek stood there completely naked holding a bleeding Stiles close to him when Jem finally spoke nodding to the door behind him, “lay him on the table.”

As soon as Stiles was on the table Derek started to take his pain, black veins running up his arm, while Jem gathered some supplies.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked Jem watching his every move ready to protect Stiles.

“I’m going to heal him now shut up.”

Jem hovered his hand over Stiles wound. His hand started to glow and the wound slowly began to knit back together.

Minutes later Derek was still taking Stiles pain but the wound was mostly healed. Well, it wasn’t bleeding anymore.

“He will wake up in a few hours. The wound will take some time to heal properly.”

“Thank you,” Derek said as he stared at Stiles.

\--

“Ugh” Was the first thing out of Stiles as he came to.

“Don’t even think about moving,” Derek said causing Stiles to go still.

Jem spoke up, “Good your awake. I finally got a reply from a friend of mine who is willing to truly mentor you.” Jem had been searching for someone to actually train Stiles. Stiles wasn’t in the mood for actually listening to words, the room was spinning and he had to pee.

“I don’t keep the company of wolves Stiles so you need to leave,” Jem said, as he handed Stiles a piece of paper. “This is the address Quentin will meet you at.”

Stiles nodded at Jem, “Thanks for everything Jem. We’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

Jem nodded at Stiles and went out the back door.

Stiles cautiously sat up on the table holding his side. As he got up he didn’t look at Derek just walked right past him and slowly made his way up the stairs while holding on the banister. Stiles made it up to the room he was crashing in and started to pack up the few things he had in the house. Derek followed behind him but didn’t speak.

Stiles disappeared into the bathroom because damn did he have to pee. Stiles look in the mirror and saw his bandaged side but didn’t bother to take the bandage off, that seemed like an awful lot of work.

Derek grabbed Stiles bag before Stiles could bend down and get it. They walked back downstairs and out to Stiles Jeep. Derek jumped into the driver’s side before Stiles could even try.

“Absolutely not. Get out.” Stiles sternly said to Derek who just scowled at him. Stiles walked around and got in, on the passenger side.

Derek started to drive and Stiles fell asleep.

\--

Stiles woke up for the second time not knowing where the hell he was, his favorite. He looked around and figured out he was in a hotel room. As he tried to sit up the bathroom door opened and Derek came out only in his boxers and drying his hair with a towel.

“The bathrooms yours. I was staying here as a base while I searched for you.” Derek said as he walked over to a small suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

“I was doing fine.” Stiles defiantly replied to Derek as Stiles got up to get some clean clothing.

“You almost died earlier,” Derek said not even looking at him.

“That was the first time anything like that happened dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” was all Derek replied before Stiles slipped into the bathroom.

Stiles took off the bandage now. He was going to have a huge scar.

As Stiles was in the shower he heard the door open and then close a few seconds later. When he got out into the room Derek was nowhere to be scene and all of his clothes were gone. Great. Before Stiles could totally freak out about it though Derek returned.

“All your clothes needed washed before we head out to your next teacher,” Derek said. Which what.

“What?” Stiles couldn’t believe what he heard. “You’re not going to drag me back to Beacon Hills?”

“No,” Derek answered gruffly looking at Stiles.

“But--” Stiles tried to say something else but Derek interrupted.

“Scott only asked me to find you, I did.”

“Well, you found me. Good job. A plus. Good Fido and all that.” Stiles says as Derek heartily glares at him. Stiles pauses. “Well, I’m going to get going now. Thanks for the kelpie save.”

“No.”

“I’m leaving.” Stiles didn’t want to beg but he really didn’t feel up to taking on a werewolf right now.

“You are going to stay here at least for tonight and sleep in an actual bed instead of lying unconscious on a table--”

“Derek” Stiles interrupted.

“Then if you are feeling better we will pack up and head out to find your next teacher together.” Wow, Derek was actually talking in like full sentences, Stiles couldn’t believe it. Derek and full sentences, revolutionary.

“Full sentences nice. I don’t need a guard dog. I’m fine.” Stiles told Derek because he really was fine. Stiles had been doing fine the whole time he has been gone which is up to about six months.

“I’m going to follow you anyway. I know you have been fine, I found you about two weeks or so ago and was watching. I know you need a teacher, but Scott would feel better if you had someone around you that you knew.” Derek didn’t mention the fact that he wasn’t staying because of Scott. Derek wanted Stiles safe. Derek wanted to be around Stiles. Derek saw Stiles’ magic, how powerful Stiles was, how much Stiles needed this for himself. Stiles needed a proper teacher so he could truly come into his power.

“I don’t like this but that was one of Scott’s conditions that I ignored. Also, you are still such a creeper, two weeks really?”

Derek couldn’t help by letting a small grin slip; of course, Stiles ignored that, it was just so Stiles.

“Fine, you can come,” was all Stiles said before he finally released some of the tension realizing that he was actually quite sore. Who would have thought that having a chunk of your flesh bit off by a Kelpie would cause pain? Stiles decided to get in one of the two beds. Then asked Derek, “how did you find me anyway?”

“I listened,” was all the answer Stiles got out of Derek before sleep took him.

\--

It was the first night since a lot of this shitty supernatural shit happened that Stiles slept through the whole night without a nightmare.

Stiles slept in.

\--

“Alright, Sourwolf. Let’s go.” Derek didn’t acknowledge the fact that it was because of Stiles they stayed longer than planned at the hotel. Stiles actually slept. Stiles looked and smelled more rested for the first time in a very long time. Derek’s wolf was quite content with the knowledge.

The paper Jem gave them had the name Quentin, a phone number, and an address for the Laurel Highlands in Pennsylvania. Also on the slip of paper was a title; High Witch. Stiles had no clue what the hell that meant but he really didn’t want to piss off a High Witch because that’s really all he needed in his life.

Derek was driving the Jeep and Stiles could honestly say he had no clue what state they were in. Apparently, Derek had been following him without a car. Stiles was taking his time coming up with hitchhiker jokes, maybe he would play Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on his laptop soon. Stiles was curious about what a High Witch was exactly. Next time they made a stop he would have to dig through the books Carla gave him. Stiles asked Derek if he knew anything about High Witches.

“I have no idea.” Derek was startled by the question. Stiles hadn’t spoken in an hour or so he was just staring at the piece of paper. Derek also noted that Stiles fidgeted less, he was calmer now. It was weird.

“Well, that’s just great.” Stiles loved going into things completely blind; he might as well be a pro at it.

“You fidget less.” Derek’s words broke Stiles out of his thoughts.

“What?” Stiles looked at Derek trying to see if Derek actually spoke to him. Derek didn’t look his way so Stiles didn’t answer.

They stopped to get some food and for Stiles to get some school work done, thank you free Wi-Fi. He also dug through Carla’s books and found one specifically on witches, finally something possibly helpful.

Stiles let Derek drive again so he could read the book. Eventually, he found an excerpt on High Witches and read it aloud to Derek:

“High Witch: Witches usually reside in covens, the most powerful witch in the coven holds the title of High Witch. The High Witch does not have to be the leader of the coven. High Witches are usually the most powerful magic user based in a specific territory that allows them to be there--”

“Wait the land allows—what?” Stiles says aloud rereading the sentence.

“The Hale land is the Hale land because it wants to be. The Hales have fought and bled for the land for generations, protecting it, so the land chose to be the Hale’s.” Derek explains, reciting what his mother, Talia, had once told him as a bedtime story that was a lot more fantastical.

“That’s actually really cool,” Stiles says looking at Derek’s profile.

“We will be there in a few hours.” That’s all Derek says in reply.

Stiles keeps reading about High Witches:

“Some High Witch's run Sanctuaries on their land.” Stiles read out loud.

“Sanctuaries?” Stiles asked and looked to Derek who just shrugged.

Stiles went searching through the book for Sanctuaries and eventually found a small excerpt and read it aloud:

“Sanctuaries are run by powerful creatures that wield magic such as Witches or Alpha Werewolves. They can be warded multiple ways but tend to be a place of refuge for anyone so long as they abide by the rules of the Sanctuary set by the leader of it.”

“Huh, well that’s kind of cool,” Stiles said. Who would have thought there was something decent about magic?

Stiles continued to read from the book, this time skipping to werewolves. He was reading when he came across a section on mates. Stiles kept reading but stopped when he came across a werewolf being able to find their mate by just listening for their heartbeat. Is that what Derek meant when he told Stiles he listened? Stiles started to freak out. Because what?

“Hey, you okay?” Derek asked when he heard Stiles heartbeat jump.

“Yep, A-Okay.” Stiles lied. This did not make sense. Stiles wasn’t Derek’s mate.

\--

They drive down a dirt road for a few miles before they come to a small perfectly manicured cottage, with a stream and trees surrounding it. The thing looks like it came straight out of Story Book Forest. They pull up to the cottage and park the Jeep which has surprisingly made this entire trip. Stiles hops out of the Jeep and walks up to the front door. Taped to the door is an envelope. Stiles pulls the envelope off and opens it. Inside it a card that reads:

_G. Stilinski. The cottage is fully stocked, there are some papers for you to read. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to meet you but a few things came up. I will meet you for lunch two days from now._

_Welcome to the Laurel Sanctuary, Quentin._

“Well, it looks like I have some reading to do,” Stiles says showing Derek the paper.

The cottage was admittedly perfect. It was fully stocked and there was a pile of papers with a sticky note on them with his name on it.

The papers turned out to be a contract for Stiles to read over. The contract was for him to officially become the student of the High Witch.

For the two days, Stiles read the contact multiple times, ate food, explored the surrounding area with Derek and slept.

\--

At exactly noon Derek felt a magic user get closer to the cottage. Then there was a knock on the door. Stiles went to answer it with Derek leaning against the wall not far from Stiles ready to protect him if necessary.

“So I brought some more food for you – oh so the werewolf came with you, I’m sorry I wasn’t aware Derek Hale was still traveling with you, Stiles.” Quentin, a young woman covered in tattoos, said looking between the two of them. Quentin was not what either had expected. She was short but that didn't seem to matter she commanded attention like Topanga from Boy Meets World; short but fierce. She wore tight black pants and combat boots. Frankly, Stiles was terrified of her but in a good way.  

“He’s staying,” Stiles said adamantly. “Wait, how did you know who he was?”

“Dude, that’s fine, better even. And I know a lot of things that are hard to explain. But the easiest way is that the trees told me.” Quentin replied with a slight smile. “So food,” Quentin said as she walked past them and right into the kitchen when both Stiles and Derek paused because the trees told her? She starts pulling out multiple full bags from the single one she was carrying. Huh, magic.

“That’s some serious Harry Potter magic there” Stiles noted.

“So you read the contract?” Quentin asked as she got the food out, completely ignoring Stiles comment except for a smile.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied watching Quentin with fascination.

“You have a shit ton of power dude and you are farther along with the whole control thing than I thought. And a True Spark at that.” Quentin said stopping to look at Stiles.

“What does that mean?” Derek said reminding the others he was still there.

“It means that there are a few options for training if Stiles decides to train. It’s all up to him.” Quentin said shrugging at Derek. “Come sit. I will explain while we eat.” Quentin said as she sat down.

Once everyone was seated Quentin said, “Okay so if you choose to train with me there are a few ways to go about it. We could continue to take it day by day spell by spell in order to gain control. Or I can awaken your Spark, basically unleashing it fully and then you can get control. The latter is possible only because you are a True Spark. And have the affinity for any type of magic you want. Though some will come easier than others.”

“Which is best? Which is the fastest? Is that even safe?” Stiles asked rapid fire.

“Well, it’s all up to you. And I should explain this place. Have you heard of Sanctuaries?” Quentin asked noting that Derek looked at Stiles with a fond smile.

“Yeah I might have read something about that,” Stiles said.

“I am the head of a Sanctuary; you are currently in it. I set aside a portion of it giving it stronger wards so no one can bother you as you train. Your power being unleashed will not harm anything around you unless you let it. Sparks’ magic comes from belief. If you believe you won’t hurt anything you won’t. Plus, having an anchor doesn’t hurt.” Quentin said.

“I don’t have an anchor,” Stiles said looking a Quentin confusedly.

Quentin looked between Derek and Stiles. “Oh boy. Okay well, you do have an anchor you just haven’t realized it yet.” Quentin said looking at Stiles before taking a bite of her sandwich and mumbling “boys are dumb.”

“I want you to release my Spark,” Stiles said after a few moment of silence between the three.

“Stiles--” Derek interrupts.

“This is my decision. Trust me.” Stiles said looking at Derek. Derek just nodded at him.

“Okay well, we can do that whenever you want,” Quentin said looking between the two.

“Now,” Stiles said.

“Alright,” Quentin said getting up along with Stiles and Derek. “Let’s go outside. There is a fence around the land that is warded for you so you know the boundaries.”

“What are you going to do?” Stiles asked.

“Think of it as a lock on a door. I’m going to unlock it so the power can go through freely. You will pass out for a day or so, just so you know.”

“Great,” Stiles said because that was just a little too close of an analogy to the Nogitsune. “Okay let’s do it,” Stiles said checking with Derek and he must have found what he wanted because he turned back to look a Quentin.

Quentin put her hand in the center of Stiles' chest. Her hand started to glow white and Stiles' eyes started to glow the same color before he passed out.

“He’s going to be fine,” Quentin said to Derek, who had caught Stiles before he fell.

“How do you know?” Derek asked as he carried Stiles into the cottage.

“Because he is your mate and anchor and you are his anchor and you guys are in love with each other.”

Derek turned from putting Stiles on the bed and snarled at Quentin who didn't even blink at his display of fangs and flashy eyes. 

“Just tell him. He loves you. His training will go a hell of a lot better if he actually acknowledges his anchor.” Quentin said rolling her eyes. “Anyway, while he is training what are you going to do around here?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you like to do?”

Derek just stared at her.

“Right. Well, you don’t seem like a painter. I mean you have the broodiness and all. How about woodwork?” Quentin asked.

“How did you--”

“Eh, you are pretty easy to read. I’ll get you the supplies once Stiles is centered.”

“Centered?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, not blowing things up. That’s the point of anchors to help hold him to himself. Be his anchor.”

\--

Stiles woke up screaming.

Derek was by his side and hugged Stiles to him. Eventually, Stiles stopped screaming but his eyes never stopped glowing.

“Focus on me, Stiles. You're safe.” Derek said as he held Stiles’ face in his hands.

Stiles eyes slowly dimmed from the shining white to his usual golden brown. It took Stiles a few minutes to get his breathing back to normal.

“Well, that was fun,” Stiles said to no one in particular.

“You should eat and drink something before we try some magic,” Quentin said as she got up to get something for Stiles seeing as Derek was leaving him anytime soon.

“Thanks,” Stiles said to Derek, who doesn’t reply only grips Stiles tighter before letting go and sitting back so Stiles can eat.

\--

Training sucks. Stiles has the control of a newborn now that his Spark is out in full force. When he tries to light a candle a tree goes up in flames. When he tried to use the water from the stream to put it out the stream dries up completely. Isn’t magic just dandy.

Quentin offers Stiles another means to help for control being Stiles refuses to notice that he does, in fact, have an anchor.

“See these tattoos?” Quentin asked while showing Stiles her arm.

“They are runes right?” Stiles asked knowing some of them from all of his reading.

“Yep. Some are for agility, healing, strength, etcetera. They also help center your magic.”

“So that book you gave me on possession and the runes to deter it wasn’t just coincidence?” Stiles asked fully knowing the Quentin just happens to know a lot of shit she really shouldn’t, trees man they gossip a lot.

“To smart for your own good, yes that’s one of the reasons I gave you that book. You also need to face your demons to deal with them, use your anchor for that, to help gain control. Until you do that the runes can help.” Quentin was starting to sound like a broken record with all this anchor stuff.

“Does it involve needles? Cause I hate needles.”

“It doesn’t have to. I can do them any of them wherever you want.”

“Okay.” Stiles over the next few days ends up with a lot of tattoos and they do, admittedly, help he also feels like a badass with them.

The runes on his body also give him a sense of comfort. Together Quentin and Stiles created one hell of an anti-possession mark making sure that nothing could ever get into Stiles that he didn’t want. Stiles also got a Triskele.

\--

Derek spends his days listening for Stiles and carving wood how his father taught him.

Stiles still had nightmares.

One night, a few weeks after they arrived at the Sanctuary Stiles wakes up screaming from a nightmare only to find his magic shaking the earth as well. So the runes don’t give him perfect control.

Derek pulls him close telling him to breathe in time with him. “You’re okay Stiles, nothing can hurt you.” Derek repeats.

Eventually, Stiles looks up a Derek and begins to tell him everything that happened with the Nogitsune, the nightmares, killing Donovan, everything.

Stiles doesn’t cry he is too emotionally drained from the nightmare. It’s easier to tell Derek all of this if he pretends it's someone else's life instead of his.

They don’t go back to sleep. Derek listens to Stiles even after the sun comes up. Luckily, today wasn’t a day Quentin was going to train with Stiles.

When Stiles finishes talking he looks at Derek like he just realized where he was, who he was talking to.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t--”

Instead of letting Stiles continue Derek just pulls him to his side and begins to tell Stiles about his family, the fire, and his time in New York.

They spend the day swapping stories until they fall asleep.

\--

The next few days are awkward, to say the least. Derek and Stiles avoid each other actively, not knowing where they stand.

“This is dumb,” Quentin says as she works with Stiles, whose control suddenly got better.

“What?” Stiles asked looking up from the tree he was growing.

“You and Derek avoiding each other. What happened?”

“I had a nightmare and spilled my life’s story to him.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“Well how about you talk to him about that, the great spilling of the feelings?”

“I’m lucky he hasn’t ripped my throat out already!” Stiles exclaimed rather loudly.

“Derek is in love with you, you blithering idiot. Talk to him.” Quentin said before disappearing.

“What happened?” Derek said jogging over to Stiles.

“Nothing.” Stiles lied fully knowing Derek could tell it was a lie. Derek just raised his stupid eyebrows at him. “Fine. Quentin thinks we need to talk. To each other. About – stuff.” Stiles rambled out.

“Okay,” Derek answered. Derek actually wanted to talk, he hated not being near Stiles, but he also didn’t want to lose Stiles.

“What?” Stiles couldn’t believe Derek Hale was willing to talk.

“I don’t like us not talking or whatever it is we usually do,” Derek said.

“I’m sorry I just told you everything like everything, you probably didn’t want to hear that.”

“Stiles, if I didn’t want to listen you would know and I certainly wouldn’t have opened up to you either. I’m glad you talked to someone. I’m glad that someone was me.” Derek said earnestly, he was done dancing around his feelings. He trusted Stiles.

“Oh,” Stiles said trying not to be too hopeful. “You know since our little heart to heart I finally have control. I finally stopped blowing up trees on accident, now I can do it on purpose if I want.” Stiles told Derek as if Derek hadn’t noticed that.

“Why do you think that is?” Derek asked looking at his feet.

“I found my anchor. Took Quentin to all but scream it at me, but I figured it out.” Stiles said as he stepped closer to Derek. Stiles reached up and put his hand over Derek’s heart. “You are my anchor Derek.”

“Did you know that you have been my anchor for three years?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Quentin was right, we are idiots,” Stiles said while looking at Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek said as he leaned in slowly enough for Stiles to pull away if he wanted, instead, Stiles crashed their lips together.

“About damn time it was like I was back in high school,” Quentin said as she reappeared.

“You’re still here,” Stiles said.

“Had to see if for myself. Have fun tonight you two. Training is canceled tomorrow Stiles oh and don’t be surprised if you get a mark like your runes.” Quentin said before she disappeared for good this time.

\--

When Stiles woke up with Derek wrapped around him he felt a tickle across his upper arm.

“Holy shit!” Stiles yelled when he looked at his arm and saw a wolf looking back at him. Like the runes my ass Stiles thought. The wolf was looking back at him! It could move! It looked a lot like Derek. Huh.

“What?” Derek said with his face still in the pillow.

“I have a wolf on me,” Stiles said looking at the wolf which was surrounded by his other tattoos of various runes.

“What?” Derek said lifting his head to look at Stiles. His eyes widened when he saw what Stiles was talking about. “It’s beautiful,” Derek said as he brought his hand up just hovering over the wolf.

“It’s the representation of you being my anchor… but it usually only happens when a magic user finds their—mate—you didn’t tell me!! What the hell Derek?!” Stiles yelled.

“You’re my mate,” Derek said with a smirk on his face as he reached up to brush his fingers over the bite he gave Stiles a few hours prior.

“Thanks for the heads up asshole,” Stiles said as he flopped back down on the bed and curled into Derek. Derek just chuckled.

\--

“Well, your control is almost perfect now. See why I said anchors are helpful?” Quentin said to Stiles as they were training. Stiles was learning how to fight hand to hand but also magic to magic. Finally, something that could come in handy. He was pretty badass too, that was always a plus.

“That day literally everyone in the pack called asking what happened. It was a blast let me tell you. But it was so worth it because hello Derek and control.” Stiles was happy to have control and to finally have Derek the way he wanted.

“So Derek said your usual weapon of choice is a baseball bat?” Quentin asked Stiles.

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“Well not that it isn’t effective or anything but I have a better option.”

“What?”

“Derek has been doing some woodwork you know? Well, I asked him to make something for you to use to fight. Kinda like my staff but made for you. Think of it as a gift from your anchor and your teacher.” Quentin said as a wood bat, skinnier and longer than a normal one but still pretty close to a bat, appeared in her hands.

“I had to help because of some of the wood we used, Derek couldn’t touch some of it. You have yourself one hell of a weapon there, kid.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said staring at the weapon.

“Ready to fight with it?” Quentin asked Stiles as she pulled out her own staff.

“Hell yeah.” Stiles was totally ready to be a badass wielding a badass weapon.

\--

“You can come back anytime. And call if you need anything.” Quentin said as she stood by the Jeep before Stiles and Derek left.

“Thank you for everything,” Derek said giving Quentin a hug.

“Promise to keep in contact?” Quentin asked Stiles.

“Duh, who else am I going to bounce off instant coffee spells ideas?” Stiles said grinning at Quentin.

\--

Stiles’ phone started to ring while they were driving.

“Hello?” Stiles answered the unknown number.

“Stiles how nice of you to pick up.”

“Deaton?” Stiles asked because that sure as hell sounded like Deaton.

“Correct.”

“Uh why are you calling me?” Stiles asked confusedly.

“Well you see--”

“We are looking for you little Spark.” Said a new voice on the phone.

“Who are you?” Stiles asked as Derek growled in the background clearly listening to the conversation.

“We want your power and if you don’t come back to your land we will start picking apart your pack.” The voice said before hanging up. Great. Stiles and Derek looked at each other before Derek speed up.

Stiles called Scott to tell him what happened.

“Is Deaton okay?” Scott asked.

“Don’t know dude. Just be careful Derek and I will be there soon.”

“Thanks for the heads up, see you soon,” Scott said before he hung up.

Stiles looked over to Derek, “Couldn’t have a quiet arrival could we?” Stiles asked.

Derek just growled then said, “They can’t have you.”

“Thank you caveman Derek, I wasn’t aware,” Stiles replied with a snarky tone but a fond smile.

\--

Returning home was weird. They pulled into Stiles driveway to see the cruiser already there. Stiles and Derek got out and walked towards the house. Before they got to the door the Sheriff came out and pulled Stiles into his arms.

“Missed you kid.” Sheriff said to Stiles.

“Missed you too, Dad.”

“Come on in everyone has been waiting for you two.” Sheriff said grabbing Derek on the shoulder and giving him a smile. Stiles and Derek already told the Sherriff about well the anchor mate thing already. They figured it would be easier over the phone, less possibility of Derek getting shot. The Sheriff was just happy that his son was happy.

“Everyone?” Stiles asked.

Scott came barreling out of the door and tackled Stiles into a hug. Stiles was surprised but happy to have his brother back. “I’m glad your back!” Scott exclaimed.

“Come on the pack is inside!” Scott said excitedly pulling both Stiles and Derek into the house. The Sheriff followed with a smile on his face.

The pack. Scott wasn’t lying everyone was there even including Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, and Ethan. Huh.

Stiles also saw Deaton.

“So you got Deaton back?” Stiles asked Scott because talking to Deaton directly seemed exhausting and useless.

“Yeah he was fine but no one was there when we got to the clinic,” Scott answered looking at Stiles.

“Who was it?” Stiles asked Deaton, who was just staring at him.

“I’m sorry I held you back Stiles I never knew you would be so powerful.” Deaton apologized as if that would make everything totally okay. Stiles wasn’t ready to deal with that yet, probably never would be.

“Who was it?” Stiles repeated.

“Witches,” Deaton answered. “I only saw three but they made it seem like there were more than that in their coven.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who was already looking at him. “Well, that’s not so bad.”

“What do you mean not so bad? We haven’t faced Witches before!” Liam said.

“Well considering my teacher was a High Witch I’m fairly well versed in dealing with Witches,” Stiles says looking at him. Liam at least looked a little bit ashamed, everyone else just looked impressed.

“Sorry,” Liam said.

“Why do they want you?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Well, my power can be stripped from me by a powerful enough coven apparently,” Stiles answered.

“Apparently?” Lydia asked raising a quizzical eyebrow at him. She was home from college for a week. Of course, it happened to be the week Witches came to town.

“Well nobody has been dumb enough to try,” Derek answered for Stiles. Then added, “yet.”

“So what do we do?” Scott asked because he didn’t know anything about Witches and he trusted Stiles even though they have been going through a rough patch. 

“We wait till they approach me,” Stiles said as he grabbed some pizza for Derek and himself from the boxes on the counter. Derek and Stiles went into the living room.

The pack just stared at them as they sat down. This Stiles was nothing like the Stiles they knew. Sure he was still Stiles but he was confident now. Stiles held himself differently, less shrunk in on himself. 

“What the hell happened to you Stilinski?” Jackson asked because no one else seemed like they were going to.

“What?” Stiles asked looking up from his pizza.

“You aren’t even worried about Witches, you and Derek are glued to each other, and you’re covered in tattoos!” Jackson abruptly listed off at him.

“Yeah and?” Stiles said looking at everyone. He didn’t get what the big deal was.

“Kid, I think it’s story time.” The Sheriff said to his son fondly, “Besides I want to know more than what your texts and phone calls said.” The Sheriff missed his son and was so happy to have him back home.

So for the rest of the night Stiles, with the help of Derek, told the pack what he did in the last year. Stiles told them about Carla and Jem. Derek made sure to mention the Kelpie much to Stiles displeasure. Stiles and Derek both told them about the cottage and Quentin. The pack couldn’t believe what all Stiles and Derek had been through and done.

Once it was all said Deaton spoke up, “Well I think the McCall pack has a new Emissary.”

Stiles and Scott just grinned at each other.

“I never knew Quentin took on students,” Deaton said unhelpfully as ever.

“You knew about her?” Derek asked because Stiles smelled pissed off and was suspiciously quiet.

“I have only heard rumors about a High Witch named Quentin and a Sanctuary large but impenetrable,” Deaton said. That might have been nice to know like a year ago. Once again Deaton is being Deaton only giving so much information, not all of it.

“Thanks doc helpful as ever,” Stiles said bitterly.

“If I had told you all this would you have had the experiences you did?”

“Not the point,” Stiles grumbled back.

\--

The next morning the pack went to the preserve because Stiles located the Witches. Stiles sent out his magic and located them. Magic can be helpful, who knew. Now that he was back on his land he knew where everyone who had magic in them was. Well, his magic knew where they were. Weird. Of course, the Witches were in the Preserve. Where else do evil doers hide, well-abandoned warehouses are always an option.

“Ah the little Spark comes to us!” One of the five Witches, who standing around a large bonfire, said.

“Yeah you need to leave,” Stiles said watching the Witches closely, ready to attack if need be. Stiles was hoping they would just leave peacefully, but that’s not usually how his life goes.

“But we like it here.” The Witch all but pouted at them.

“I really don’t care lady.” Stiles just wanted theme off his land. Off his packs land.

“That is High Witch to you.” The Witch standing to the left of the first broke in.

Stiles looks at Derek who was grinning. “Ever heard of the High Witch named Quentin who runs a Sanctuary in Western Pennsylvania?” Stiles asked the Witches.

The Witches recoiled, “Why?” The High Witch asked.

“Because she was my teacher,” Stiles answered.

“You? She taught you? She doesn’t teach anyone!” The Witch was outraged.

“Well she decided to teach me probably because I’m the first True Spark to walk the Earth in like three hundred years or something,” Stiles said nonchalantly. “I am Stiles Stilinski, True Spark, student of High Witch Quentin of the Laurel Sanctuary, and Emissary to True Alpha Scott McCall and the McCall Pack and you need to leave this territory. Now.” As Stiles spoke his handy dandy weapon Derek and Quentin made him appeared and Derek fully shifted.

With that all hell broke loose. The Witches attempted to attack. All the Witches were defeated because his pack was _strong_. Stiles was _strong_. Stiles and Derek were _strong_.

“That was one of the easiest fights we have ever had,” Stiles said slightly astonished.

“Yeah well before we didn’t have a True Spark threatening Witches.” Lydia pointed out.

“I can’t believe Stilinski turned out to be a badass,” Jackson said while looking at Stiles.

“Not all the time,” Derek said smirking at Stiles.

“Asshole,” Stiles said to Derek as he pulled him in for a hug.

“So you weren’t lying. You and Derek really are a thing.” Danny said.

“Um,” Stiles said because ouch, he knows Derek is way out of his league but still.

“Who knew you had it in you. Actually, I’m pretty jealous.” Danny said.

“Of who,” Stiles asked.

“Not sure you both are hot ass hell,” Danny answered honestly grinning at them as both Stiles and Derek blushed.

“Dude I’m right here,” Ethan said to Danny.

“Sorry babe, but look at them,” Danny said as Ethan just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“How about we all go out for food?” Scott breaks in completely uncomfortable with everyone hitting on his brother.

\--

With the Witches gone, things in Beacon Hills were calm, actually calm. Stiles put up some seriously heavy duty wards around the Hale lands with the belief that things will stay calm for the McCall pack. Stiles finally had the power to protect his pack. He was welcome in his pack. Nothing will get through his wards. No more rogue Omegas, thank you very much. Sure someone might eventually get through, the pack will sure as hell know about it.

Stiles realized that he could finally hold himself together. Sure he was still broken in places. The things he has been through didn’t just go away, but he can deal with them now. Stiles is strong enough to deal with them. When the time comes that he can’t deal with them, Derek is there to give him something to hold on to. Stiles isn’t lost anymore and he never will be again.

“So what should we do now?” Stiles asked Derek once the wards were up.

“Whatever we want?” Derek said looking at Stiles; amused.

“Asshole,” Stiles said to Derek. Stiles suddenly started fidgeting. “You’re not going to leave now are you?” Stiles asked Derek unsure. Stiles was still insecure, sue him. The world isn’t rainbows and flowers.

Derek stops Stiles and holds Stiles face in his hands, “I’m never leaving you again. You are mine.” Derek said honestly. Derek still couldn’t believe he got Stiles and gets to keep him. Stiles was his. And he was Stiles. Not only was Stiles smart, and powerful but he was beautiful, not that Stiles thought that much to Derek’s disbelief, between the farm work and Quentin’s training Stiles grew into his limbs very well.

“Well that’s good.” Stiles tried to play off his worry.

“I’m serious Stiles. You are my mate. Wherever you go I go and all that. I love you.” Derek professed, cheesiness and all.

Stiles was speechless. And before he could say anything back Derek said, “besides I was thinking about rebuilding the house. What do you think?” Derek asked looking at Stiles.

“I love you,” Stiles replied looking at Derek like he hung the fucking moon. Stiles was so in love with Derek that it hurt sometimes. Stiles wasn’t sure when his life became a fucking romance novel but here he is. Stiles loves Derek. Derek loves Stiles. Stiles never would have believed he could have Derek. Sometimes it’s hard to believe he does have Derek. That Derek is his. When he forgets the wolf on his arm starts to move. Stiles can feel it walking around on his arm. Derek often runs his hand over the wolf which only responds to him and Stiles. Derek’s other favorite thing to do is to touch the scar on his neck. Werewolves are weird.

“I already talked to Scott and the Sheriff about it. They are both fine with you living with me and you know having a pack house. That’s if you want to live with me?” Derek rushed out.

“Dude, of course, I want that. I’m in love with you. Also, I want a library.” Stiles replied because hell yeah he wants to live with Derek.

“Don’t call me dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles has nightmares and panic attacks but nothing graphic.  
> When I started writing this I was listening to Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons.  
> I hate that the show has done absolutely nothing with Stiles and the Spark.  
> I did not plan to write this much!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [fireflystiles](http://fireflystiles.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
